


ask me anything

by daichisthighs



Series: watch me, feel me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, YouTuber Oikawa Tooru, hanamaki had enough, iwaizumi is still too young for jail, matsukawa doesn't know what awe means, oikawa as charming as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichisthighs/pseuds/daichisthighs
Summary: A slice of Oikawa's life as a youtuber with reactions to his latest video.Or, please let Matsukawa and Hanamaki live. Please.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: watch me, feel me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709515
Kudos: 87





	ask me anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).



> hi hi~ here i am with another iwaoi on youtube, i was not planning to write about them again but a lovely comment gave me the idea and i thought 'why not'. i hope you enjoy this as you enjoyed the first one, have fun reading!
> 
> also, thank you for giving me a great idea with commenting Xev (Xevikan15)! i hope you have fun as you read~
> 
> AND the italic writings are comments for the youtube video, the thick black writings are questions for instagram.

"Hanamaki," Matsukawa gulps. "Are you sure that you want to do this? That _we_ want to do this?"

Hanamaki shrugs. "This is just a Q&A and reading comments video. I don't think anything will hap-"

Matsukawa puts his index finger on the latter's mouth to shut him up. "Last one was a _fucking_ my-hedgehog-boyfriend-doing-my-unnecessary-makeup video but everyone knows what happened." Hanamaki opens his mouth but closes it before objecting. "I don't have anything to say back to this." Matsukawa nods and stands up from the couch. "So, we are not watching this."

Hanamaki looks up to him. "Oikawa would kill me. He would kill us." Matsukawa groans. "He _can't_ do anything-"

"But Iwaizumi _can_." 

Matsukawa shuts up immediately. Hanamaki moves to his left to give him more space to sit, Matsukawa sits quietly. Hanamaki takes a bite from his hamburger before he reaches for the screen.

Matsukawa tries his chance for one last time. "We can make Kyoutani fight with him." Hanamaki starts the video. "He's the most obsessed Iwaizumi Hajime fan after Kindaichi." Matsukawa sighs. "What about Kunimi?" Hanamaki gasps. "He'll eat him alive! Just bare with it!" Matsukawa sighs again and they hear a deep voice saying; _"Oi, idiot, is that on?"_

Then they see Oikawa peeking through the screen from the right side. "Yeah, it is, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi mumbles something while walking to their own couch as Oikawa throws a peace sign as usual.

"He looks a lot uglier from this angle," Matsukawa comments, Hanamaki just laughs.

"Welcome back to my channel," Oikawa starts with a big smile on his face. "It's been two weeks since I last uploaded something here so I made an another Instagram story for you- can I take that for a second, Iwa-chan, thanks." Iwaizumi throws a punch when Oikawa takes his phone from his hands. "Use your own phone, Shittykawa!"

Oikawa avoids the punch with a centimeter as he jumps behind the couch. "Mine is in the next room, Iwa-chan and I'm too lazy to get it~" he manages to flash a smile before Hajime throws another punch and jumps behind the couch, purposely on Oikawa.

They hear a scream-whine mix before the screen gets filled with colorful lines. "See," Hanamaki says and takes a sip from his coke. "It's just like watching WWE SmackDown." Matsukawa sighs.

"So," Oikawa checks the phone in his hands, the Godzilla figure on it shines differently as he squeaks under Iwaizumi. "Your choice was fifty percent a Q&A video and fifty percent reading the comments I got for my last video. I had to pick one but then I thought," Iwaizumi gets him in a headlock and takes his phone back. "why _not_ do both of them? Right, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi ignores him.

"Now, now," Oikawa claps and sits upright. "Which one do you want to do first, Iwa-chan?" Hajime shrugs. "Comments." Oikawa shakes his head. "But I want to do questions first." Hajime shouts. "Then why the hell do you ask me?"

They end up doing rock-paper-scissors which Iwaizumi won in a second; Matsukawa whistles for him. "Comments, then," Oikawa pouts and comes closer to the other boy, his eyes on the screen. "Read it, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi sighs. "Can I read the ones I wanted?" Oikawa nods and puts his head on Hajime's shoulder. Iwaizumi lets him. "You should read the bad ones too." The latter frowns. "Is there any good comments though?"

"Iwa-chan!"

"Hey, there are no comments." Oikawa is the one frowning this time. "How?"

Iwaizumi shrugs. "Probably because nobody watchs your videos."

Oikawa gasps as he stands up. " _Iwa-chan_!"

"He fucked up," Hanamaki and Matsukawa says at the same time, it feels nostalgic.

"Sorry, sorry," Iwaizumi laughs but stops once he sees Oikawa getting up completely from the couch. "Shit, sorry, I meant it as a joke!" He catches his wrist and tugs the latter to himself. "Hey, listen to me, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to- _Tooru_!"

Oikawa stops for a second before turning back to him. "That was rude, Iwa-chan." Hajime nods. "I know, I'm sorry, really." Oikawa continues to pout so Iwaizumi just pulls him towards himself. "I was lying, there were _millions_ of comments and _millions_ of likes because people like _you_ and your videos."

Oikawa looks at him. "Are there?"

Iwaizumi hums. "Yeah, Matsukawa can't even read the number of likes." Video cuts off when they start to laugh like it was the funniest joke they have ever heard.

"Why," Matsukawa groans. "Why they have to do this to me every _single_ time?" Hanamaki pets his head as he tries to hide his smile. "There, there. You are better than them." Matsukawa shouts, showing a middle finger to the screen. "Hell yeah, I am!"

_oikawasprincess_21:_

_YAYYY new video already!!! you look as handsome as ever, oikawa-san <3 and i knew which highlighter was the right one~_

"The hell you know," Iwaizumi says as he dislikes the comment and starts writing a reply. "you can't even see the products from that angle! And what is with the username?"

_oikawa-san:_

_go fuck yourself._

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa clicks his tongue. "You shouldn't tell my fans that they should go fuck themselves." Iwaizumi curses before handing the phone back to Oikawa.

_oikawa-san:_

_[edited] thank you~ and sure you do ;))_

"What the hell," Hajime says. "And you even put-" Oikawa hushes him. "Move on, Iwa-chan, move on."

_baby4ever:_

_wow i didn't think that you'd have a boyfriend! which one is the top???_

Oikawa looks at the other boy, smiling innocently. Iwaizumi looks to his right, where there are no Oikawas; his cheeks a little pinkier now. "Depends."

"What the fuck" Hanamaki and Matsukawa shouts at the same time. 

"Who the hell asks a question like that?"

"I thought Iwaizumi was the permanent top."

Their eyes met and Hanamaki frowns. "What the _fuck_ , Issei?" Matsukawa starts the video again.

"Oh," Oikawa points at the screen. "This one, this one!

_cutestooru01:_

_hahaha i wanted to cry when Iwa-chan asked if he should use a sponge or a brush when contouring! are you stupid Iwa-chan?_

"Why can't everyone mind their damn business," Iwaizumi talks between his teeth as he snaps the phone back from a laughing mess Oikawa.

_oikawa-san:_

_IF YOU WANT TO CRY THEN DON'T STOP I'M A VOLLEYBALL PLAYER NOT A FUCKIMG MAKEUP ARTIST OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT AND IF I WANT TO USE A SPONGE FOR CONTOURING THEN I'LL USE A FUCKING SPONGE THANK YOU_

"Iwa-chan!"

"What?"

Oikawa shakes his head. "They just think that you're funny, Iwa-chan, be friendlier!"

Iwaizumi growls. "Tell them that they're the stupid one."

_oikawa-san:_

_[edited] haha no!! iwa-chan is not stupid, he is learning~_

"And who the fuck is _Iwa-chan_?" Oikawa hushes him, again.

Matsukawa smiles and lays back a bit. "I'm having so much fun right now."

_thedamnedking:_

_a guy doing makeup to an another guy? low content._

"Then get the hell out of here," Hajime says calmly. Hanamaki claps and Matsukawa cheers for him.

_oikawa-san:_

_exit is that way - >->->_

"Yeah," Oikawa nods. "you should leave because we're kinda- what was the word? Ah, yeah, being _low content_ here."

_cheesefilledhamburgersteak02:_

_you guys disgust me. this is disgusting. this is porn. a fucking role play. i hate you. i don't want to see you guys ever again. please leave me alone._

"Issei," Hajime calls out. "You're a dead man."

Matsukawa shouts. "How did he notice that it was me? How?" Hanamaki just laughs. "Why did you pick your favorite food as a nickname on _Youtube_?"

"Aw, Mattsun," Oikawa wipes an invicible tear. "that was so touching."

Matsukawa screams this time. "How did _he_ notice that it was me?" Hanamaki shrugs. "It's Oikawa." The latter groans "Great, Iwaizumi is going to kill me now. How long do you think it will take to get on a train at Miyagi and come to Tokyo?"

Hanamaki starts the video without paying too much attention to the other boy. "If he really wanted to kill you, you would've been dead already. Wait until they read mine."

Oikawa shows the screen to Iwaizumi. "Look, Iwa-chan, this is cute."

_wakandawakanda:_

_oikawa-san and his boyfriend look soooooo cute together!_

"This is nice," Hajime says. "Tell them thanks."

"I'm not your secretary, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says but writes it anyway.

_slaveforoikawa0101:_

_which palette did you guys use on your eyeshadow?? i've been looking for that tone! also, i like iwa-chan's hair xd_

"Oh shut up," Iwaizumi groans. "My hair looks good enough! And what's with the stupid usernames?"

Oikawa waves his hand in the hair. "I used Huda Beauty's Mercury Retrograde Eyeshadow Palette, you can find it in Sephora's!" Then he takes the phone from Iwaizumi's hand as he stands up slowly. "And your hair looks only a little _decent_ , Iwa-chan."

"Wow," Hanamaki says and takes another sip from the coke. "17 years spent together and he still hasn't learnt. Only if I could be that careless with my life."

_oikawa-san:_

_my hair looks good enough, thanks._

_._

_._

_._

_and he used Huda Beauty's Mercury Retrograde Eyeshadow Palette, you can find it in Sephora's._

"Can we move to the questions, please," Oikawa asks, his hair still brushing Iwaizumi's neck and leaving his skin tingling with the touch. Iwaizumi sighs. "After this one."

"I can't believe I got away without an angry Iwaizumi Hajime chasing me," Hanamaki high fives with Matsukawa. "I was born lucky."

_hanamakib03ng:_

_I TRIED TO REPORT YOUR GODDAMN CHANNEL BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE MY EYES WERE BLEEDING!!! YOU AND YOUR HEDGEHOG BOYFRIEND SHOULD STOP HANGING OUT IN HERE AND MOVE YOUR ASSES TO ONLYFANS!!!!!_

"It was," Matsukawa says and slowly hugs the latter, his eyes never leaving the screen. "a great 6 years with you. I'm already missing you, my friend."

" _Hanamaki Takahiro_ ," Iwaizumi roars. "I'll shove a fucking hedgehog in your a-"

"Iwa-chan!"

\---

"Is it a good thing that I'm still alive," Hanamaki asks, his face still white as a sheet but his voice sounding a lot better than before. "should I be grateful?" Matsukawa starts the video. "You should start living your life to the fullest. Pray to the Lord everyday and shit."

"Start reading, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, his position hasn't changed a bit since they started to shoot. "I don't have that much time to spare."

Iwaizumi looks at him. "The hell."

Oikawa blows a kiss. "I'm a busy man, Iwa-chan~"

**ask something and maybe i'll answer :p**

**i was waiting for an oppurtunity to ask you out but it seems like you have a little boyfriend already...let us know when you break up with him ;))**

Oikawa gasps. "Excuse you, he's not _little_! And no, we're not gonna bre- ow, Iwa-chan!"

"Shut up and read the next question."

"I was trying to defend your honour!" While Oikawa is whining, Iwaizumi takes the phone from him. "You did well," he says and Oikawa earns a pat on his head.

**ask something and maybe i'll answer :p**

**where did you learn how to do makeup like this??? you are doing it so well that i'm in awe ;;;**

Matsukawa frowns. "They're in _what_?"

"Thank you," Oikawa chirps. "I learnt it by myself, I was always curious about makeup but I started doing it in like-"

"Bullshit," Hajime smirks. "You used to steal auntie's lipstick and paint your face. I still have photos and nightmares of it."

Oikawa shouts. "Iwa-chan!" His face is starting to get pinkier. "I can't believe you exposed me like that!" Iwaizumi just laughs.

**ask something and maybe i'll answer :p**

**who tops?**

"Your mom," Iwaizumi says and picks an another question, leaving reading part to the latter.

**ask something and maybe i'll answer :p**

**i have an idea for your new video!! what about you and iwa-chan would try this new trend called 'different type of kisses' :D**

Hanamaki gags. "Ew, no, bad idea."

"This is," Oikawa stops. "a great idea! A brilliant one! Right, Iwa-chan? "

"Yeah," Iwaizumi answers, trying to suppress his laugh. "maybe we can open an account on onlyfans while we're at it."

Oikawa's eyes start to shine. "Can we?"

Hajime frowns. "Of course _not_ , what the fuck?" Oikawa just shrugs. "You said it."

"Shut up."

Oikawa stretches himself, his shirt exposing his belly a bit. "I mean, we already have a camera and a headliner." His right hand now is right behind Iwaizumi's neck.

Matsukawa huffs. "No."

Hajime's breath stops for a moment. "Oh," he manages to mumble before starting to breath again. Oikawa hums and moves his hand closer. "All we need is some action."

Hanamaki closes his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Mm," Iwaizumi says. "What type of _action_?"

"Like _this_ ," Oikawa says and grabs the shorter hairs on his neck, brings their faces closer and exhales for the one last time before kissing him.

Hajime makes a sound that would probably ashame even professional porn stars and they see colorful lines again.

Matsukawa tries to breathe through his nose. "Why-"

Hanamaki shouts. "-the fuck this keep happening? What did _I_ do this time?"

Matsukawa suggests counting up to ten. Hanamaki makes it to seven before throwing his phone to the nearest wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, yeah, oikawa is a seductive bitch and hajime has been falling for his charms ever since they're five. tell me something i don't know.


End file.
